


eager surrender

by hcllelujah



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster As Family (Sense8), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcllelujah/pseuds/hcllelujah
Summary: The first nights spent in Mun's apartment, Sun woke up expecting to find herself in prison. Instead, she was met with Mun's soft snoring.
Relationships: Cluster & Cluster (Sense8), Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	eager surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's actually here folks! To offer you a bit of context, this show has a very special place in my heart and I've been wanting to write something for it for the longest time. However, I was hesitant and put it off for a number of reasons. One of them being that I wouldn't do the show or its characters justice. But I recently watched it with a friend so I decided to give it a try and I'm actually quite pleased with the results!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and, as always, feedback is deeply appreciated! Have a wonderful day!

Sun stirred awake, embraced gently by the morning light peaking through the blinds. Her eyes fluttered open, the quietness of the room serene and blissful. She was safe, they _all_ were. It was an odd feeling, welcome as it was. After everything they'd been through, adjusting to the mundane normality of life was less than easy. The first nights spent in Mun's apartment, Sun woke up expecting to find herself in prison. Instead, she was met with Mun's soft snoring. She breathed out a sigh, snuggling up against his back and draping her arm over his shoulder. His head was tucked underneath her chin, sleeping peacefully with his arms close to his chest. It was an endearing sight. Sun felt her heart fill with joy and allowed it to spread all over, earning an echo of contentment from the rest of the cluster.

A soft melody guided her and, from Mun's small apartment in Seoul, she found herself in Reykjavik. Will and Riley offered her matching grins, the love between them clear as day. She returned the gesture, lips curving into a smile.

"How did you sleep?" asked Riley, looking up at her with warmth in her eyes.

Sun held her gaze before turning to the man sleeping next to her; a fond smile playing at her lips from how his hair brushed against her neck. His expression was that of contentment, bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly and Sun felt a touch of tenderness curl in her chest. Lito was one to tease her for it; throwing around the word ‘love’ every chance he got, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. The teasing usually earned him a shove, often paired with an incredulous scoff and a roll of her eyes.

"Better than I have in a while." she finally settled. 

Will reached for her hand and Sun offered it without question. He traced slow circles on her skin before giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Glad to hear it."

"What about you?"

Will's nightmares lingered even after the wedding; blurry visions of Whispers startling him awake in the dead of the night. He was but a distant memory, refusing to fade in the depths of the darkness. In those moments, Riley knew to pull her love close, humming a soft lullaby as she brushed her fingers through his hair. Finding refuge in her touch as well as her warmth, Will could feel the cluster's love pulsing through his veins; all encompassing and beyond description. He could feel Capheus' courage, holding him up with a reassuring smile. The man was a beacon of hope, the promise of a better, brighter future. Wolfgang was there too, providing a sense of solidity with Kala curled up close to him. Will was happy for her, for all of them. He’d caught glimpses of her internal struggle but now, with Wolfgang and Rajan by her side, Will felt she was truly at peace. Her love for them shining brighter than ever. Lito was especially physical in times like these; pulling Will into a tight hug with his brows furrowed in concern. Nomi was mostly quiet, hand resting over his with genuine worry reflecting in her eyes. When the nightmares got intense, Sun was there to lay a hand on his shoulder, voice coming out in soft whispers as she instructed him to _breathe_.

Will offered a smile, "A lot better, thanks to all of you."

"Good." she spoke, a tinge of affection seeping into her otherwise direct tone.

And with that, the mattress creaked beneath her weight. Mun arched his back, a drowsy yawn falling from his lips as he bid her 'Good morning', voice still raspy from sleep. He faced her with a grin, fingers rubbing slow circles on her lower back.

"Who was it?" he asked. The question rolling off his tongue with familiarity.

Sun never thought she'd be able to talk about her connection with a non-sensate, but Mun was much different. With him there was no need to fight for acceptance, because he offered it willingly. He was truthful in his feelings, transparent, laying it all out for her to see. Decidedly, it was one of the things she adored most about him, the list only seeming to grow with time.

Sun brushed her fingers through his hair and smirked at the pleased hum she received in return.

"Will and Riley. They're just heading to bed."

"Is that so?" he mumbled, lips falling into a straight line the same way they did in combat. It was a sign his mind was elsewhere, thinking over what his next move should be. Sun made a point to scold him when she, eventually, had him flat on his back, toned legs pressing him to the ground. _You're thinking too much_ she'd say. _Your body and mind should be working in unison, flowing together as one._ In those moments, his response was but an enamoured smile. It was a foreign feeling to have somebody look at her that way, intense and unlike all the people she'd previously been with. Sun found herself to be just as caught up in him, lips curving in a smile of her own.

"It's so fascinating, all this." he said, gazing in her eyes the same way he did right before they kissed in Paris. The memory was distant but with Mun's eyes on her, it felt as though she was experiencing it all over again. 

" _You_ are." he added, lips tugging into a cheesy grin. 

With that, Sun pulled him in for a kiss. Her fingers caressed the skin beneath his jaw, lips moving in perfect sync with his. Ever the gentleman, Mun followed her lead as Sun made to straddle him, thighs on either side of his abdomen pinning him in place. The force of her body made his breath hitch, a low whine spilling from his lips as she pulled away. He chased after her lips as though deprived of oxygen and Sun couldn’t help but smirk at his eagerness. She pressed down on his shoulder with barely any force and Mun complied, staring up at her with playful, half-lidded eyes. 

"Giving up so soon, Detective?" Sun teased, a heated pulse spreading through her body like wildfire. There was a certain thrill about having him so pliant beneath her, neck flushed red and complete desperation clouding his gaze. It was a feeling that never faded, always simmering just underneath the surface and one she quickly grew to love. Mun breathed out a chuckle, sounding positively flustered but gave no response. 

Sun irked a brow, arousal building in her abdomen as she gently ran her nails down his chest, testing him with a daunting smirk. Mun shuddered, hips twitching at the featherlight touch. 

"Tempting as it is," he started, clearing his throat midway. "There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here."

Mun's tone was teasing but his eyes were honest; _fond_ , vulnerable in a way that made Sun's gaze soften. His fingers gently tugged on the hem of her shirt, keen to feel her skin against his. It was a silent invitation, bordering on shy, if the red of his cheeks was anything to go by. 

Sun pulled the shirt over her head with ease and let it drop on the floor; making a mental note to pick it up after they were done. Mun's eyes grew impossibly tender as he reached up to gently cup her cheek, all the while pushing himself up on his elbow. Their noses brushed against each other, causing a faint giggle past Sun's lips.

"May I?"


End file.
